After Guilt is Remorse
by ShokuMasterLord
Summary: A sequel to UTK2. Probably VERY out of character due to the fact that I've only played the demo on an emulator. T for language, a smidge of gore and some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Lawlz

Lawlz! Help me think of ideas for my other fics! And R&R this one but NO FLAMES. I'M FING TALKING TO YOU SYNCOPATION. AT LEAST I HAVE THE COURAGE TO POST STORIES!! SO SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPID EMPTY THREATS!

"Angie…"

Both of them knew what Angie had meant. And for both of them, the feelings they had been damming up had finally burst forth. Their minds were afloat in a warm sea. They leaned in for a kiss that lasted for about a minute.

Or so they thought.

Derek looked at the screen at the front of the plane. 16 hours? The flight was 18.

The plane did a swift turn and Derek thought he was about to throw up. _We'd already taken off?_

The rest of the flight was occupied as Derek and Angie finally talked as a couple about things they knew, didn't know, and didn't want anyone else to know about each other.

After 16 hours, the plane landed in Tokyo. Derek yawned and stretched. He and Angie picked up the luggage. He had 2 days to get over his jet lag and go around Tokyo. After that he was to report to some sort of 聖心病院. Angie and he left the airport. They called for a taxi and rode to their hotel. Both had a feeling of great relief, as if they were called in for a death sentence and found innocent.

"_Finally, she's mine!"_

"_Finally, he's mine!"_

Derek found out the hospital's name after asking the hotel clerk: Sacred Heart. Hmm… how did that sound familiar? Aaanyways…

The next two days were quite a rush, despite the fact that the new couple hadn't moved that fast; much to Derek's dismay. Then again, he thought, I suppose that's sort of a good thing?

They had explored much of Tokyo and found it much "up their alley." Everything Derek needed, they had. That mainly consisted of weird manga, although it wasn't dirty, a lot of video games, something called "Pocky" that he heard of but never tasted.

"What the heck? This costs fricking 6,400 yen!"

"But GameSpot gave Elite Beat Agents an 8.9! A-And these two, I'm just trying to taste and read the culture of this place!"

After their two days were over, they found their way to Sacred Heart. Wait a second, thought Derek. That's the name of the hospital from Scrubs! Haha, those wacky people!

"Derek, Derek… ah!" said the lady at Admissions in almost perfect English. "You have room 155; Dr. Matsuyata will be instructing you on dealing with the nervous system."

Derek tromped up to the second floor, excited to meet the respected surgeon.

Approximately 9 hours later, Derek came out of Sacred Heart, looking as though Angie had dumped him. That, of course, didn't really happen, as Derek's arm was still around Angie's waist. It was only 50 a sign of affection, though. The other half was because Angie had to prop Derek up. Matsuyata was REALLY harsh.

In fact, if there were a thermometer that measured harshness instead of heat and you put the thermometer on Dr. Matsuyata, the glass would have exploded so hard, Derek and Angie would have gotten both organ lacerations and mercury poisoning.

Derek stumbled into the hotel room. He crawled to the bed and fell asleep.

Angie looked at him with a smile on her face. He was childish, but she supposed that was something that she loved about him.

Angie knew that when Derek fell asleep, he was likely to stay that way for several hours. She tried watching T.V, but the only thing good on the American channel was Scrubs. And that scared the living hell out of her because it was the episode where Elliot dumped Sean for J.D. and then _he_ realized he didn't want her. Lover's nightmare.

She then occupied herself playing EBA on Derek's DS. She made it all the way to the last level on Cruisin' and found it hard as crap. The rest of the game was fun. _Hmm… well worth the 3,740 yen it cost._

It was then Derek's cell phone began to ring. Angie walked over, snatched the phone out of Derek's pocket and answered.

"Derek? Derek, this is Dr. Matsuyata." His voice was pained and rushed.

"No, this is Angie. Derek's asleep, can I take a message?"

"Tell him he needs to come here straight away. I-I-It's a medical emergency." Matsuyata's voice became faster and higher, almost a deathly whine.

"I'll wake him up right now. Thank you."

"Derek. DEREK. DEREK. **DEREK.**_**DEREK!!**_" Angie screamed in Derek's ear. She hoped she spared his eardrums.

"But I wanna be a plastic surgeon!" cried Derek, still inside his dream. "Oh. Hi, Angie. What's up?"

"Dr. Matsuyata called. He needs you at the hospital right away, there's a medical emergency."

Derek didn't want to move that fast, so Angie had to practically carry him to the hospital.

"Mr. Matsuyata, hello. What happened?"

"The patient, Sam Dorian, came in here complaining of headaches and abdominal pain. He collapsed, and I put him in an MRI. No sign of a brain tumor, but I need you to do exploratory surgery around his abdomen. His vitals are barely above ten."

"Did you use any stabilizer?"

"I injected him with 3 syringes full, but it had no effect. Do something, quick!"

Derek scrubbed up, sprayed himself with disinfectant, and burst into the OR.

He sloshed the antibiotic gel around the abdominal area, and scalpeled him open.

"Wh-what? I've never seen anything like this!" Derek trembled, and immediately thought, _I need Tyler_.

Remember, R&R but please, no flames. I just hate flames, it's the worst feeling in the world to have someone hate your story. PLEASE, no flames.

Anyways, I'll teach you how to use good suspense, like right here. But not today.


	2. Chapter 2

It occurred to me that last chapter I didn't write a disclaimer

It occurred to me that last chapter I didn't write a disclaimer. I usually don't for any of my scant other stories, but what the hell! I'll do it now!

Also, before the exciting screenplay, I don't like the current title. I don't even know if the disease will be called REMORSE. I'll need to change it- any ideas?

dons medical wear, sneaks into Sacred Heart and enters OR ShokuMasterLord: Hey, Derek! What's up?

_Derek wipes a fleck of spittle that landed dangerously close to Sam's incision. _Derek: WHAT THE HELL! GO PUT ON A SURGICAL MASK, THEN COME BACK!

_Angie is mystified._

goes back in with a mask

Derek: THANK YOU!

ShokuMasterLord: No problem. I'll keep that in mind when I'm your age and operating on people. Anyhoo, I would like to ask you: Do I own you?

Derek: What? How would you own me??

ShokuMasterLord: Are you my intellectual property? You know, my brainchild? The fruit of my knowledge? Braintree, Massachusetts?

Derek: No! Atlus and Nintendo own me. And did you notices my dirt-caked hands NOT WASH YOUR HANDS?

ShokuMasterLord: Relax, I'm going, I'm going. Geez. Angie oughta whack some manners into that guy…



Derek shuddered. _That was weird! I don't even know that guy! Aannyways, back to Sam._

He eyed the intestines. This was freaky. Lacerations encompassed the greater and better part of the lower intestines. They were getting bigger—there were hundreds of them!

Derek immediately set to work on suturing the bigger ones and disinfecting and healing the smaller ones. The antibiotic gel immediately stopped the tiny ones, but as soon as he sewed up the larger rips they got bigger and wider until the sutures snapped. They wormed around until they reached other incisions. He didn't know what he was going to do- he asked Angie for some more disinfectant.

He poured six vials in- it stopped the lacerations from moving at least. He worked hard to stitch them up and wheeled him out.

Things went downhill from there.

There were growing tumors, some sort of jetsam and flotsam that was disgusting and hard to forceps THAT GREW, glass chips that looked normal but actually grew crystals when touched, and more.

Fortunately, Tyler had mailed over a vial of serum that could be spread over the affected area and paralyze the growth for long enough to excise, pull, disinfect, whatever.

But this couldn't go on forever. Someone or something was causing this, and Derek wanted to find out.

From their last visit to the hospital, Angie had went a day performing surgeries without any water. She wandered down to the gift shop but the water cost 500 yen. No way.

When Angie got home, despite warnings from tour guides that Asian tap water shouldn't be drank, she downed a glass anyway. She felt sick, went into the bathroom and stayed in for at least a half hour.

Derek knocked on the door. "Sweetie- y'okay?"

No response.

He tried again. Once more, no response. From inside the bathroom, there was a big thud.

"What the hell?" Derek used the key to unlock the bathroom door and found Angie on the floor.

Derek gasped. He called the paramedics and went to the Sacred Heart hospital. For some reason, he knew it was the epidemic.

By the look of determination in Derek's eyes, all of the attending surgeons there knew that Derek was going to operate on Angie.

Derek went into the OR.

After a few weeks of working with Derek, Mr. Matsuyata had gotten to know Derek; when he operated on patients he was confident with their bodies; in fact, a little rough.

When Derek dragged the scalpel across Angie's skin, he didn't even cut hard enough. A trail of white followed the blade and disappeared instantaneously.

Mr. Matsuyata knew that Derek was on the edge; this was his good friend; maybe even a little more.

"Derek… If Angie were conscious right now, what would she say to you?"

"Derek! Concentrate! Try again, you missed!"

Dr. Matsuyata chuckled, astray from his usual demeanor. "Really?" This was accompanied by a piercing glare that he managed to give with a smile.

Derek then heard something in his head. "Derek… save me, Derek!"

He knew he was going to save her.

More voices…

"My son…"

Father?

"No… it is I…"

Asclepius! It was him! The one that had gave him the Healing Touch!

Asclepius… have you forsaken me?

No… never. I am always with you, son… Asclepius' voice trailed off.

But Derek knew. Asclepius, the Greek god of medicine, was with him! He was always there!

Derek huffed in determination.

He cut open Angie and began to work.



HOWDJA LIKE THAT, BLEEP?

Derek doesn't even notice the loud profanity outside.

Wait- no! Out of theaterland, KAY?

Whew. Anyways, lot of stuff coming up… Angie will probably die. :-P never liked her character anyways.

KIDDING!

Derek kicks the sickness' DAMN BITCHASS!

YEAH!


	3. Chapter 3

I'll cut the crap and let you know if Angie died

I'll cut the crap and let you know if Angie died.

Derek had walked out of the OR. He was shaking so much, he had a hard time ripping off his gown.

Tears had fallen from his eyes into the receptacle.

But they were tears of joy.

He felt a clap on his back… the resident assistant at the hospital.

"Nice work. You did good, Derek."

And he did do good! He DID kick the disease's bitchass! He saved Angie, just like she asked!

He stopped shaking and thought of the disease. He didn't shudder this time- in fact, his muscles tensed. Obviously this was an object of bioterrorism. _I wonder what the authorities are doing?_

He personally wheeled Angie to the cleanest room he could find, and wandered to the police department of Tokyo.

"Oh, hello Dr. Stiles! Wow, it's such an honor to meet the person who fought the world's worst case of bio-terrorism!"

Derek smiled at that, but didn't gloat. He simply asked to observe the security cameras around the city.

"Well there are so many! Even with a team as big as this, we have a hard time looking at all of them."

_Well, Angie got this from the water…_

"Could I observe the water filtration facility?"

"Go ahead."

The energetic young policewoman led Derek to the five screens. Derek looked at the computer and found the footage for the last few days.

"By the way, we've observed something strange happening."

On the screen, a worker walked on the iron scaffolding to observe the nearly clean water flowing below him. He looked into the camera, and what looked like a flashlight shined in. A white circle flashed onto the screen and it went black.

"We can't figure it out."

Derek scoffed. They may be the police, but they're stupid!

"Umm… well obviously that's an infrared beam…"

"Oh! So…"

"So, the best course of action would be to… post a guard there?"

"Right! I'll get the sheriff right away!"

Derek leaned back in the plush chair, observing the lavish conditions of the policemen. The good computer was probably the only reason crime rates had been dropping. He laid back and closed his eyes, and then remembered: Angie! I'm her boyfriend… how would she feel if she woke up to find no one at her side?

He rushed back to the hospital and found Angie's room. She was lying there, more peaceful than ever. A light smile was on her face; perhaps she was having a good dream in her anesthesia. Suddenly, her delicate eyelids fluttered open and her pupils came into focus. "D-D-Derek! Help!" Apparently her memory had gone on hold since she lost her consciousness. She then noticed her surroundings, and her sensible mind pieced together what she saw.

"S-S-So, I got operated on? By who? What did I have? Was it the water?"

Derek put a finger to her lips and said "It was me. I went to the police station and saw that the water was contaminated with this disease… it's terrorism, plain and simple."

"So what are the authorities doing about it?"

"I was asking the exact same thing… the police are stupid enough to not know that an IR beam can knock out a camera."

"Hmm… well…"

A stocky orderly peeked into Angie's room. "Ah! Dr. Stiles, we need you in room 304."

"I'll see you later." Derek gave Angie a quick peck, but obviously that wasn't enough. Angie took hold of Derek's lab coat and pulled him into very deep, very tounguey, very HOT kiss.

"Thank you… Dr. Stiles."

Derek grinned and said, "Anytime. Oh, and by the way, it's Derek."

He left the room and set off. He took the elevator to the 3rd floor, but he didn't find a room 304… only 200's here. He kept looking, and 20 minutes later a sweating, panting, and dirty-faced Derek slouched into the room.

A medical resident was there, checking the patient's IV and looking at his chart.

"So, this guy needs surgery?"

"Yeah… his story is kinda gross. He's a police officer. For some reason he was sent to the Tokyo Public Water Reservoir. A guy shot him in a few non-vital areas; he then fell onto a rusty gridiron and got pierced by thousands of little pieces of iron."

"Oh. Well, that's not so gross… did he lose a lot of blood?"

"Well, he was unconscious by the time the paramedics got there. It might've been from the pain or the blood loss. Either way I have him on painkillers and an IV drip."

"Okay, well let's get him to the OR."

Then something clicked in Derek's mind: The water! The guard! The policemen… the realization tore through his brain as he washed his hands and scrubbed up.

He sliced him open, clamped the vessels tight and removed all of the iron. He then sutured him and visited Angie, a distraught look on his face.

Angie was sitting up in bed, flipping through the channels. She settled on the news, and turned on the English captions.

"The policeman is recovering, and the company is trying each of their employees to single out the mole. After the incident, the reservoir has been closed down since. They advise everyone to buy bottled water, even if you are using it to make food."

Angie frowned, and asked, "so what was it they needed in the room?"

"Oh, it was the policeman. I needed to take some foreign matter out of him."

"Oh, wow. So the criminal wasn't found yet?"

"No! In fact…"

A doctor came in. "Good news, Ms. Thompson! You're well enough to get out of bed!"

Angie got up and stretched in her nightgown. "What were you saying?"

"I was just gonna go to the courthouse and help them out. You wanna come with, seeing as you are well enough to get out of bed?"

"Sure!"

Derek grinned. What a great first date!

Lols. Like my ending? Oh, and you were horrified at the first two paragraphs. NOW DON'T LIE! I HATE LIARS, BITCH! Sorry. My release of the week's stress.

Later, gator!


End file.
